


The Good Things

by MoodyAquarius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, Drinking, Drunk destiel, M/M, Protective Dean, Slight fluff, Slow Burn, Sweet Dean, all this and more folks, cas gets too drunk, friends to fucking, hungover cas, sexxx, smutty smut smut, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyAquarius/pseuds/MoodyAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go out drinking, Dean and Cas get... Comfy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Things

"Another round, please." The brunette waitress scooped up the shot glasses, nearly bouncing away after the wink Dean landed on her. Both Winchester brothers watched the girl walk away, both having an eye for her exquisitely round butt and long legs plunging out from the short skirt. Cas caught their glance and followed it, trying to be part of the group. 

The brothers met eyes with raised eyebrows. Sam bit his lip and tried to hide a budding grin. Dean tore into another bite of his burger, chewing and commenting, "What an ass, eh Sammy?" He smirked around his mouthful. Sam darted his eyes away, like he hadn't been ogling the girl. Dean swallowed his bite, sitting back a little against the bright red plastic of the booth, "Y'know I'm kinda sore from that hunt. I'll let ya have this one lil bro." 

"Dean that's sick." Sam picked at a notch in the wooden table, keeping his eyes anywhere but on that cute waitress rapidly approaching with a new round of shots. Cas picked at the sesame seeds on his burger, stealing glances at Dean who was stealing glances at the girl. 

She grinned as she returned, voice a low, smooth alto which somehow didn't match her perky youthful body. "May I ask what the celebration is?" She set the shots down in front of each of them then placed her hands in a resting spot on her hips. 

Dean grinned up at her, moving forward and leaning on his elbows over the table, "Well, it's not every day you meet such a gorgeous woman." He chuckled flirtatiously, then glanced at Sam, who was beginning to get pink cheeks. "Right, Sam?" The waitress smiled and drew her attention to the bashful Sam. 

"Y-yeah." 

"Sam. That's my name!" The waitress giggled and bounced with laughter. 

"Hey would ya look at that. Makes it easy, right Sammy?" 

Sam chuckled, her thick lips moving into a smile, "Sammy?" 

"Sam. No it's... Sam." He threw a glare at his brother. 

Dean downed his shot, grimacing slightly and sighing sharply, "Y'know, Sam, my brother here loves to dance. Don'tcha Sam?" All the 'Sam' was beginning to make Castiel's head spin. He downed his shot as well. The waitress giggled and threw a flirty glance to Sam, 

"Well, my shift ends in a couple minutes actually." 

Dean gave Sam a shove, "Go on!" The girl grabbed Sam's arm before a protest could be made. Cas and Dean watched as Sam dragged Sam to the bar, taking her apron off and leaning in to talk to him. Sam threw Dean a glare, but started to get into it, the liquor no doubt helping. Dean took Sam's shot as well, smiling, "He needs some fun." 

Cas swallowed down a bite of his burger, eyes resting on Dean's face. "You are a good..." He trailed off, eyes narrowing, "What is that phrase?" He tapped his long fingers against the table top, "I know this... A.." Dean could tell Cas was getting a bit tipsy by the loss of words. Suddenly it hit him, "Wingman! You are a good 'wingman', Dean." He grinned, proud of himself for remembering it. 

"Don't hurt yourself there, slugger." Dean chuckled, glancing out at the dance floor where his little brother now had his big hands on that girl's cute little ass. He grinned at Cas, "I dunno, I think you might be the better wingman." 

"How do you mean?" Cas raised the pint of beer he'd left untouched to his lips. 

Dean waved for another round of shots from another waiter. He grinned, "Wing. Man." 

Cas narrowed his eyes, gulping beer and considering. 

"It's a pun, Cas." 

"Pun?" Blue eyes peered over the thick bubbly rim of amber. 

Frustration passed over Dean's features but was quickly replaced by amusement, "A pun is a shitty joke. A play on words. Means two things." He held two fingers up to the drunken man. Cas stared at his fingers, setting down his beer and repeating silently, mouthing 'wingman' to himself. Dean watched, waiting for the joke to land. 

"Ohh, because of my wings, yes?" He hiccuped. 

Dean burst into a good natured laugh, "You're a sloppy drunk, Cas." 

"I am not drunk." He sipped at his beer elegantly, trying to prove his sobriety. Another waiter set another round of shots on their table. Dean challenged Cas to yet another round. They each raised their shots. As Cas downed his he muttered, "But Dean, I'm not an angel anymore. No wings." He gestured to his back with a limp hand. 

"Well," Dean downed the remaining shot, "I guess you'll always be an angel to me." 

Cas blinked, "What'you mean?" 

"I mean..." Dean got distracted by a straw, "I mean that.. Tha's how I met you an' tha's what'you're to me. I guess." He rubbed his nose, trying hard not to slur. "I'll never forget seeing those big black wings." He annunciated each word. 

Cas grinned, then frowned, "I miss my wings, Dean." 

"S'okay Cas," he stamped a hand on Cas' shoulder supportively. "Hey, I could uh, I could make you some wings. Yeah, I'll make 'em, get some nice crow feathers an' glue it all an' you can wear 'em if you want." He trailed off, slurring and reaching at Cas' beer, taking a sip like it were his own beer. Cas didn't mind. He gazed at Dean, as he swallowed then amended, "I dunno why I said that, tha's stupid. You wouldn't wanna-" 

"No, Dean. It's not stupid. That was... Sweet." He placed a hand over Dean's cautiously, testing the waters. "Thank you." He smiled with a hint of sadness lurking beneath. Dean looked down at their hands, blushing and wriggling from the contact. 

Cas tore his eyes away, reaching at his beer. They drank for a moment in silence. Dean leaned into Cas' shoulder, chuckling, "Betchya can't out drink me now, human." 

Cas knew he couldn't but the challenge was too tempting. He wanted to see Dean get drunker, it was the only time he was completely comfortable just being himself. Cas grinned, "Bet I can." Dean leaned off Cas' shoulder, waving his hand and holding up a couple of fingers. The waitress nodded, and rolled her eyes. 

About ten more shots in, Cas tapped out, leaning drunkenly over Dean's lap and surrendering, "I can't, I can't anymore." Dean laughed and patted his face, 

"C'mon ya big baby!" 

"Dean no, I'm serious. I'm gonna..." He clenched his stomach. 

"Shit! Cas. No! C'mon." They exited the booth quickly, Dean supporting the majority of Cas' body weight at his side. He slammed a hundred dollar bill down on the table, looking around for Sam, who was absolutely nowhere to be found. Cas moaned and crunched forward. No time. "Shit. Cas don't puke, c'mon buddy." They left the bar in a hurry. Cas moaned as Dean jostled his body around on the swift exit. 

Luckily the bar was connected to their motel, so they could make a quick getaway. Dean guessed Sam wouldn't be back soon, seeing as he was probably having a good time with that waitress. "Cas grab the key, it's in my pocket." Cas reached sloppily at Dean's side, hand sliding down his hip and digging into his pocket, pulling a card out successfully. 

After what felt like an eternity to Cas, they made it into the motel, Dean slamming the door behind them and Cas rocking in his shoes to the floor. "Cas, no c'mon, let's go to the bathroom, just a few more steps buddy." He hoisted Cas up and led him to the bathroom, where the shitfaced ex-angel immediately hunched over the toilet and began emptying his guts. 

Dean cringed, "Aw man..." He hurried over to the mini bar and grabbed a water bottle. He sat on the edge of the bed, the sounds of Cas' heaving starting to make him feel woozy, "You okay, man?" Cas tried to reply, but was cut off by more liquid rushing up out of him. 

Dean, himself very drunk, lied back on the bed, watching the ceiling dance. A while later, Cas emerged from the bathroom, holding for dear life on the door frame. From the faint bathroom light Dean could see vomit down the front of his shirt. "Ehh, Cas, you uh, got some on your shirt." 

Cas looked down with exasperation, his voice broke like he was ready to cry, "Dean," 

"Ok, shh, it's alright, C'mere." Dean stood and led Cas to the bath tub, sitting him on the porcelain and carefully beginning to lift his shirt off. "Lift your arms." He did. Dean gently rolled the shirt into a sort of ball and removed it safely, then tossed it in the tub and blasted hot water over it. He looked away as it washed off. Cas covered his face with his hands, voice rising in a sob, "This is humiliating." 

Dean shook his head, "Cas, no. C'mon let's just get you cleaned up, okay? You're fine." He handed the brunette the water bottle. Their eyes met briefly. Cas' we're red with embarrassed tears. "Wash out your mouth." He did, spitting into the sink. Dean then handed him mouthwash and a toothbrush and toothpaste. "Just brush you teeth, I'm gonna go take my boots off. Mmkay?" 

Cas nodded, rubbing his red, puffy eyes with a meek little quivering frown on his face. 

"I gotcha, it's okay." He reached out and stroked a tear off Cas' red cheek. He didn't stop himself from it, giving Cas a small, reassuring smile. Cas nodded in return and turned to do what Dean had said. 

Dean walked over to the bed, sighing as the heavy boots came off, along with the socks that were beginning to feel like a prison. He reached at the remote, trying to find a cartoon channel he hoped would cheer Cas up. The brunette soon returned, face washed clean of tears and hair damp and run through haphazardly with shaky hands. Not to mention shirtless, but Dean glued his eyes back on the TV rapidly. "I found some cartoons." 

Cas sauntered over to the other bed, sitting on the edge and burying his face in his hands again. He started mumbling unintelligibly with a shaky, low voice. Dean's eyebrows drew together, "What? Cas I can't understand you." 

He moved closer, moving to join Cas on his bed. Cas mumbled, "I'm s-so embarrassed De-an." 

"Why? Cas don't be!" Dean wrapped an arm over his shoulders. He tried to think of something comforting to say. "Cas... It's just.. Part of being human." He grinned. "Everybody gets sloppy drunk at least once. It's okay! It's totally... Human." 

"Being human is disgusting." Cas moaned. 

"Yeah. It is." He looked down at his tousled head of dark hair, "it's my fault anyway, I shouldn't have let you drink that much." 

"Let me?" Cas rose his head from his hands, meeting Dean's eyes with a pair of scorching blue, only bluer because of the redness surrounding. "I did it myself, Dean, you didn't permit me.. You're not in charge of me." 

"That's not.. That's not what I meant." 

"What did you mean?" Cas sniffled and tried to clear his throat, sitting up straighter. 

"I shouldn't have let you." 

"Why?" 

"Because.. I've got to... Look out for.. You." 

"Why?" Cas pressed on, eyes narrowing in curiosity. 

"W-well.. I" Dean ran a hand through his own hair, "I care about you, man." 

Cas' expression dropped. "Right." He nodded. He rubbed his hands together, grateful that his stomach wasn't expelling it's contents anymore. Though his body did feel extremely warm. Dean moved his arm from around Cas' shoulders, noticing too. 

"You feel warm." 

"Y-yeah I thought so too." 

"Here." Dean went to the mini bar again, handing Cas a water bottle. "You're gonna need to drink a lot of water to keep that nasty hangover away." Cas threw his head back, chugging. His lips broke from the bottle with a soft gasp. 

"Is this really what it's like being human? Disgusting vomiting, aching, pain, heat... Hangover?" 

"Yup." Dean lied back on the bed, folding his arms behind his head. 

"Being an angel was so much... Cleaner." 

Dean chuckled, "Puking sucks, man. Sorry you had to experience that." 

"Me too." He glanced down at Dean. His eyes trailed down the seemingly careless expression resting on the man's face. His green eyes somehow retained their lightness after all the horrors he'd seen, his body somehow kept coming back, strong and sure. Dean was indestructible. No matter how many times he'd been killed something kept fighting in him, he never stopped coming back. Cas reminisced of the privilege it was to hold such a gorgeous soul in his own hands. Building him back together, mending the wounds and scars, fixing the seemingly un- breakable Dean Winchester. 

"Why are you staring at me?" Dean blushed, redness tinting his light freckles a darker shade. 

"How do you do it?" 

"Do what?" 

"You're so..." Cas struggled, falling back on the bed with Dean, fighting for the right words, "So... Human and so.. Resilient and..." He turned to meet those green eyes, "Indestructible." 

Dean scoffed, "Hardly." 

"No, how are you so..." 

"So what?" They met eyes. Cas shrugged, at a loss. 

"Something. Just. Something."

Dean smiled, "You need to get to sleep. That hangover'a gonna be a bad one." He moved to go to his bed, Cas snatched his arm. 

"Wait, I'm.. I might throw up again." He tugged at Dean's sleeve. 

"Ok, come on drunk ass." Dean wrapped an arm around Cas' waist, leading him back to the bathroom. Cas stumbled, his weight pushing Dean into the counter and falling against him. He cast his eyes up at Dean's in apology. 

"Sorry, Dean, I didn't mean to-" 

"It's okay." 

And for a moment neither of them moved. Cas burned from the touch of Dean's fingers against his bare skin, eyes darting away. Dean cleared his throat and moved away, shuffling Cas toward the toilet. He then started to clean up, washing his face, brushing his teeth, stripping his pants off and stepping out of them into his bed. Cas sat on the toilet in defeat, craving more and more attention from him. But, nothing happened. Cas returned to his bed, and Dean to his. The obnoxious voice of Spongebob lulled them to sleep, TV lights flickering out across the sheets. 

Cas woke in a cold sweat, panting and gasping out in the darkness of the room. His head began to throb, he groaned, clutching it. His sounds woke Dean, who groggily groaned, then woke like a shot, "Cas?" He sat up in bed, Cas moaned in reply, clutching his pounding head. "Oh, damn." Dean forgot to leave water for Cas, he scrambled to grab some, tripping in the dark and cussing. 

"Dean?" The room was pitch black. Cas felt a warm body press against his, followed by a gruff voice, 

"Drink this." Cas reached until his fingers encountered the water. He screwed the cap off and downed the whole bottle. He felt Dean's thigh pressing against his through the sheets. He dropped the bottle and reached out, hands encountering a broad chest. He was trying to find Dean's face, the dark began to make him panic. 

"Dean, where are you?" 

"Right here, stupid." He felt a chuckle brush his cheek. 

"Dean," 

"What?" 

Cas' fingers ran up Dean's face, feeling every feature and recalling them in his mind. He sighed, reassured. "Sorry, I just.." 

"Nightmare?" 

"Y-yes." 

"What happened?" Cas' fingers brushed Dean's lips. 

"Y-you... And S-Sam.. It was horrible!" He reached forward and buried his face into Dean's collarbone. He still felt a bit drunk, that dizzy stupidness lingering over him, like a ghost. He tried to speak into Dean's neck and met the wonderful sensation of Dean's warm skin touching his lips. He mumbled, falling into it and becoming instantly addicted to the feeling. Before either of them knew what was happening, Cas was kissing and grazing Dean's warm throat. 

Even before they could process that, Dean felt a pair of arms tugging him down on top of a warm, eager body. He opened his mouth to ask what the hell Cas was doing, but all that came out was a rumble as the ex-angel's soft lips moved up his jaw. It was the weirdest touch, he knew he should be turned off, he knew he shouldn't like it, he knew he should be pushing Cas, his friend, away. But he wasn't. 

"C-Cas what the hell are you-- ohh-- d-doing?" He had himself propped up over Cas' body, elbows digging into the mattress, pressing closer. "Cas- I -Mmm" Cas didn't stop, only roaming further, reaching up to tangle fingers in Dean's hair, kissing softly and urgently into Dean's skin. 

He rasped between kisses, "Dean, please..." -kiss- "don't" -kiss- "don't make me stop." 

Dean made a purring sound, then abruptly pulled away. Cas was shocked by the sudden emptiness and absence of warmth. Dean's voice stroked Cas' lips, "Are you still drunk?" 

"Maybe a little." 

"Good, cause so am I." Dean pressed his lips softly against Cas', needing to feel them at last against his. The alcohol in his system gave him the confident carelessness to run a hand down Cas' body, feeling everything lying beneath him and gaining a moan against his lips. He reached up to cradle the brunette's stubbly jaw and cheek, pressing hard down on him and begging for his tongue. 

Cas writhed, yanking Dean's hands down onto his chest, encouraging him to roam, begging for his touch. He broke the kiss with a breathless gasp, "Touch me." His breathing hitched, "here, in the dark." His breathing became ragged, "Now. No one can stop us." 

"Ca-as." Dean cooed as he ran long fingers down Cas' warm, lean torso. He felt his hip bones against his own, grinding and begging for friction. He dove into Cas' throat, gnawing and kissing, growling low into his skin. Cas threw his arms around his shoulders, rolling the shirt up and away, throwing the offending garment to the ground. He ran a grateful hand down Dean's body. 

"So you want this too?" Cas smiled with delight. 

"Well... It's obvious now isn't it?" He kissed down Cas' chest, "I guess there's no going back now." 

Cas buzzed with electric adrenaline, voice low and gravelly, "I want you too." 

"When were you planning on telling me?" He raised his lips from the ex-angel's hip. 

Cas blushed, gripping a handful of Dean's hair. He chuckled in the dark, wrapping his arms around him and leaning up to press a kiss to his temple. Dean melted from the gentle touch. Something deep in him ached. "My mom used to kiss me like that. Nobody's ever kissed me like that since." He trailed off, trying not to bring that up. 

"Am I allowed to do it again?" 

Dean hesitated, "...Yes." He shuddered at the warm lips on his skin. Cas continued to kiss and coddle until Dean was so comfortable he didn't even notice he was drifting to sleep. Cas didn't mind, he'd waited an eternity for this, what was another few hours? 

......................................

"Thank god." Dean dove into a bite of eggs, quickly shoving bacon in his face after. Sam gave him a look from behind his cup of coffee. They ate for a moment in silence, enough time for Dean to stuff his face before musing, "So.. The girl?" 

Sam tore his eyes away from the newspaper he was glancing at, "So what?" 

"So what happened? C'mon Sammy!" Dean swallowed his pancakes down with a gulp of coffee. "Get lucky?" 

"Y'know she was a really nice girl, Dean." Sam scolded, turning his attention back to the newspaper, noncommittally muttering, "And... Maybe." 

"Niiice." Dean continued to tear through his breakfast. Sam raised an eyebrow. 

"What happened to you last night?" 

"Had to babysit. Cas got shitfaced." He chuckled. 

"No way? Really?" Sam's eyes lit up with a grin.

"Annihilated." He munched on a strawberry. "But it was my fault. He was trying to keep up with me." 

"Dean." Sam sighed. "Well, is he okay?" 

"Yeah he's fine. Hungover. But fine." He finished the cup of coffee, "I tried to wake him up for breakfast but he almost attacked me." Sam chuckled around his coffee mug. 

"Bet that was pretty funny to see." 

"He's a happy, sloppy drunk." He chewed on bacon. "I better take him something. He needs greasy hangover food." 

"Yikes." Sam's attention was caught on the arts section, reading about some new exhibit. Dean looked around the diner in boredom. They finished the meal and left, leaving a tip and grabbing take out for Cas. They opened the door and were met by a hiss of, "Shut the door!!" All the drapes were drawn shut, making the room dark and musty. Cas lay in bed with a pillow mashed over his head, tangled in blankets and sweat. Sam made a face and decided to leave, not wanting to be involved in this mess. 

"Brought you some food." Dean sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out to poke at Cas' foot, "C'mon sleeping beauty." Cas groaned in reply. 

"I am never drinking with you again, Dean." He rolled in the sheets, squinting and wincing at the pain in his head. He raised a feeble hand to cradle it. Dean handed him the take out box and stood to ruffle through his bag, pulling out a bottle of aspirin and popping a few into his hand. He dumped them in Cas' hand, along with a water bottle. 

Cas obeyed, chugging the water then sitting up a bit more. "What is this food?" 

"Food. Just eat it." 

Cas was happy to see a grilled cheese and fries lying beautifully waiting for him. He smiled gratefully to Dean, "Thank you, Dean." 

"Least I can do." Dean moved over to his bed, clicking the TV to life. 

Cas winced, "Turn it down please." 

Dean rolled his eyes, clicking the button. Cas ate his brunch and Dean pretended to be interested by the horrible day time television. He stole glances, wondering when they were going to decide to talk about last night. Cas was acting normal as ever, not even different. Dean felt like he should feel different, but he didn't. He wondered if that was a good or bad thing. 

Cas sighed contently, pushing the take out box to the side of his sheets, cuddling back down into the blankets. He turned on his side, facing Dean, staring at him with those big eyes. Dean knew he was doing it and tried to ignore him. Minutes passed and it began to become harder to ignore. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." 

"I don't have a camera." 

Dean smiled, despite himself. Cas smiled in return. "Dean.." The name lulled off his lips like melted caramel. Dean glanced over at the mess lying wrapped up in sheets. Cas was definitely a hot mess at the moment. His hair was completely wrecked, along with his red, heated skin, eyes bloodshot and lips cracked in a chapped smile. He was perfect. 

He realized he hadn't responded. "Yeah?" His heart started racing, this is it, it's coming. What was he going to say? What if Cas asked him out? What if he... Regretted it? What if the whole thing was just a hyper realistic dream?

"Would you like to talk about it?" 

Dean sputtered, "W-what?" 

"If not then we don't have to." Cas' face was that of a monk, perfectly peaceful and patient. Dean narrowed his eyes at it. He had to escape. He moved off the bed, grabbing his bag and announcing, 

"We.. Better hit the road." He tossed Cas his sunglasses, muttering, "You'll need those." 

.....…………………

"Something about this case just seems weird to me." Dean tried to listen to the words that were continuously flowing out of his brother's mouth, he really was trying. Every time he looked down at the page of paper he'd been reading he would see a pair of blue eyes. If not his eyes, then his hair, or his stupid lips. He was reading the same sentence. Sam continued on and on, explaining his hypothesis on this monster case Dean had forgotten all the details to. He's been reading the sentence for forty five minutes. "Dean are you even listening to me?" 

"Yeah. Course I am." 

"What did I just say?" 

Dean shot up from the table, "Oh cool it Samantha, when did you become my wife?" He walked off to the kitchen. 

"Dean what are you doing?" 

"Need brain food." He called over his shoulder, swinging the fridge door open and yanking out a beer and some left over jello Cas had made. They'd been talking about wanting to have some jello and Cas admitted he had no idea what jello was, so, naturally they had to make jello. He loved it, obviously. He walked back over to the table, eating his jello and staring at the sentence that was rapidly becoming his least favorite sentence of all time. 

"Brain food." Sam scoffed. 

"Shut it." 

"Anyway, as I was saying..." It all just started to blur together again. Sam's voice became a humming background to Dean's thoughts, remembering Cas' kiss in the dark. He wished he could have seen his face, what expression he pulled after kissing him. Cas spent a lot of time in his room or watching movies lately. He was obsessed with Quentin Tarantino movies, he always begged Dean to watch them with him to explain the fight moves. He was crazy about the ridiculously fake cornstarch blood. 

He tended to wander around the bunker in a rotation of Dean's old ratty band tees, sweaters, or the robe they'd bought him for his "birthday". They often had to remind him to shower in the first couple weeks of his stay, but he was getting the hang of it now. His hair was always messy, but impeccably clean. He'd taken to doodling too, a lot of his drawings lately emulated Uma Thurman in Kill Bill, he was obsessed with her. Dean applauded him for his taste in film. At least he had some sense of pop culture. 

"Hello." That voice sounded from the hallway, standing in the high door frame in a tattered Black Sabbath shirt and his good ol' sweatpants. His skinny fingers clenched a cup of apple cider to his chest. Cas was definitely a winter person, he was basically a pet cat. He hardly wanted to go outside and preferred lounging around when he wasn't ganking monsters. 

"Hey Cas." Sam smiled in his general direction. Cas' socked feet padded across the hard wood floors. He peered over Sam's shoulder, narrowing his eyes and sipping his cider. 

"What's this mess?" 

Dean tuned out their conversation, just watching how Cas' mouth formed words. He examined how his lips quirked at certain words and how his tongue darted out to touch his pink, perpetually dry looking lips. Though they in fact were not dry, Dean knew that much for sure. He watched dimples dent his skin around his mouth and his smile lines appear and disappear with words. Dean yanked his eyes away, using the last shred of willpower he had left and reading that damn sentence yet again. He muttered to himself, grumbling, "Fuckin' Cas." 

Cas cocked his head, "Dean?" 

Dean blushed. "Hey man." 

Cas narrowed his eyes and let a small grin pass his lips, turning his attention back to Sam, but stealing small looks across the table at Dean, who couldn't stop himself from gazing back. It was ten times worse than all their regular staring contests. Dean finally had to storm off and go distract himself elsewhere, muttering obscenities directed at his angel. Cas grinned and watched him leave. 

Sam passed a glance at Cas, then away, "I don't want to know." He chanted it like a mantra. Cas just grinned and wandered off to the living room. He put in Pulp Fiction and nestled into his couch nest he'd created with old quilts and pillows. Like clockwork, as he'd expected, Dean entered the room, hovering in the doorway. Cas grinned, 

"Hello Dean." 

Dean wandered around the couch, trailing a finger across the top cushion, "Pulp Fiction?" They both stared at the screen, watching the opening credits. Cas looked up at Dean, nodding in reply. Dean sighed, "So..." 

"So?" Cas grinned. Dean sat down on the couch beside him, rigid and uncomfortably. Cas kept his eyes on the movie. Dean boiled silently. He waited for Cas to look at him, but he kept cavalierly staring at the TV. Dean burst up from the couch, growling, 

"Y'know what, screw you. Forget the other night. Ok?" 

"Dean?" Cas felt his heart jump at the sudden outburst, moving in his blanket nest. 

"You obviously don't want to talk about it or even acknowledge it, so... That's fine. My mistake. Just.. Just forget it." Before Cas could say another word, Dean stormed off down the hallway. Cas' heart sank to his stomach, feeling it pound and throb. He jumped up and followed him immediately. 

"Dean!" He followed him, catching up and reaching out to grab his shoulder. Dean shrugged away from his touch, reaching out for his doorknob. 

"Go away." 

"Dean! No. Don't make me go away." 

"Why? Why not? What the fuck's the point? You obviously regret--" 

"Regret?" Cas' face crumpled in confusion, "Dean... No." He couldn't help himself as his fingers drifted down the hunter's warm neck, leaning closer, unable to keep playing hard to get. He whispered against his lip, feeling Dean's utter surrender against his lips. "Regret? Never. Not a second." Dean's shaky breath brushed his bottom lip. 

Cas stroked his lip cautiously with his thumb. Dean's eyes darted away toward the floor. He felt his face reddening under Cas' touch. Though Cas was completely soft and gentle, Dean felt paralyzed by his gentle fingertips. He met his eyes with fear and anticipation. His lip quivered. 

Cas leaned closer, taking gentle steps, softly pressing Dean's back up against the door. Dean felt a shaky breath rattle out of his lungs. "Do you regret it?" Cas' voice was soft with slightly pained concern. Dean shook his head. Cas glanced from his lips back up to his eyes, asking softly, "Then you wouldn't mind if I...?" 

Dean grumbled and yanked him in, meeting his lips with a groan. Their lips locked, bodies syncing, learning how to move together but also just naturally falling into place. As Dean bit down on his lip, Cas' body squirmed up against his own, pelvis rubbing against his, making each of them flutter at the friction. Cas purred, Dean reached behind himself at the doorknob digging into his back, twisting it open and catching Cas as he lunged forward. 

They toppled into the bed, Cas immediately crawling up Dean's body, leaving sloppy kisses as he went. Dean panted, "C-Cas, slow down, d-amn." He squirmed out from under his angel's hungry lips, "Wait, wait" chuckling and reaching at the remote of his stereo. He clicked play and smiled as AC/DC tore into the room, filling the air between them with that screechy, horrible sound Dean adored. Cas smiled and continued to plant kisses down his hunter's neck. 

Dean squirmed under him, reaching at his body that never stopped moving and grinding around. He dug his fingers into Cas' hips, fingernails finding skin and no doubt leaving little crescent moon markings. Cas stuffed his hands up under Dean's flannel, grumbling at it being there in the first place. Dean couldn't even catch his breath long enough to realize that Cas was completely taking on the role of the dom. He opened his mouth to complain or at least pretend to but was met by a warm, magnetic mouth. Cas tasted like how flowers smelled, Dean wondered if his mind was exaggerating or not. He couldn't help but writhe up against Cas' suddenly strong, domineering body. He had no idea this could be such a turn on. 

He broke from the long kiss to gasp, "I-is this really happening?" 

Cas' eyes were blue blown black with lust and fire. He walked his fingers from Dean's belly button to his sternum, taunting, "Should I stop?" Dean felt his dick twitch and wake to attention at the way Cas was looking at him, messy haired, touching and leaning over him with dark eyes and an angled, strong set of arms pinning him down. He let out a weak breath, shaking his head and testing a needy movement against Cas' pelvis. 

He hardened as the brunette mewled and tipped his head backward. Dean jumped at the opportunity to seize him, turning quick and slamming Cas into the bed this time. "My turn." He grinned, sneaking a hand up his shirt and leaning down tortuously slow to suck on his neck. Cas groaned, arching up against Dean's body, feeling his hardness and obeying this new need pooling in his stomach to be close to it. He'd never experienced attraction, hell, total all encompassing absolute raw need for another person. Dean's mouth roamed down, grazing Cas' collarbones. 

"Dean, I, I've never d-done anything like this." He panted, breathless. 

"Whataya mean? You're not a virgin, Cas." 

"I know, but," he trailed a hand down the hunter's cheek, trying to find the words to say without saying the ones he knew would scare him away. He but his lip. 

"It's different, I know." Dean planted a wet kiss on his jaw, "Me too." 

Cas pressed himself up against Dean's body, humming, "Hold me." 

Dean ripped Cas' shirt up over his head, then leaned back to unbutton his own, he grinned, "If we do this... You gotta be quiet. Sam, y'know." Cas nodded, watching hungrily as Dean undressed himself right before his eyes. It was better than any movie, any food, air, water, everything. Cas could die right then and be perfectly content. He reached a hand up to trail down the defined muscles of his freckled skin. He smiled at the lack of hair, just stroking lovingly, Dean's body had somehow maintained the youth of a teenager while also being ridiculously powerful. 

His face grew red. "Didn't anyone ever tell you staring is rude?" 

Cas shook his head, grinning in a daze, "You're perfect, don't blush." He sat up to press a kiss against Dean's rib cage, trailing around, admiring every inch of his chest. Dean's eyes fluttered, Cas turned him around, lying him back on the bed and hovering, straddling his waist and eating up every bit of exposed skin. He kissed until he simply couldn't keep going on, reaching desperately at Dean's zipper, yanking it down in a hurry, along with his boxers, and with a swift tug the big mystery was revealed. Cas' mouth gaped, eyes fixated on the lovely, big perfect cock aching up pointing at him. He wrapped a hand around it, stomach jiggering at the size of it, he breathlessly muttered, "Dean Winchester..." 

Dean flushed a deep pink, "What?" 

"I can see why women can't help themselves." Dean passed a faint, shy smile. For some reason all his cockiness just melted away under Cas' scrutiny. It felt so different than presenting himself to a woman. This was like a whole other game in a whole other sport. He kept his eyes planted elsewhere, trying to make his cheeks stop burning as a sudden, familiar exquisite wet warmth surrounded him. 

"Caaasss!" He moaned, arching and gripping down at the mattress, clenching his jaw and panting. Cas pushed a hand onto his torso, trying to quiet him as he explored this new art. His dick felt weird in his mouth, but absolutely not unwelcome, just new and different. He swirled his tongue around it experimentally, earning a groan from Dean. He played around, trying to suck him deeper into his mouth but quitting when he gagged, Dean panted out a needy, desperate sigh. He reached down to bury his fingers in his dark hair, whimpering, "Y-yeah, l-like that Cas, yeah... Ohhhh.." He squirmed and led Cas' head in a gentle up and down motion, trying to be gentle at least, not wanting to gag Cas. 

Cas hung in there like a champ, trying hard to please Dean, fighting against his body's signals to stop it, fighting the gag his throat kept reminding him of. He leaned off, running the tip of his tongue along the most sensitive part of him, peering up to see Dean's face gorgeously red and twisted, his lips plump and formed in a forbidden "O" shape as he cooed and hissed, struggling to breathe and keep his voice from breaking and calling out. Cas saw his knuckles turn white on his grip of the sheets, his chest rising and falling desperately, his whole body begging for release from this torturous purgatory of his own body. 

Cas raked his teeth up the length, Dean gasped, "Cas! Fuck!", he continued tonguing his sensitive head and being shocked by the muffled cry and spurt of saltiness against his lip. He lifted his head, feeling it dribble down his chin. He met eyes with Dean, who was gone, spent, heaving haggard, ripping breaths. "C-Cas holy sh-" he heaved for air, "Holy sh-it." Cas leaned over to wipe his mouth on the sheets, grinning and looking down at Dean through hooded eyes. 

As Dean desperately tried to regain his breath Cas moved to go get a drink of water, but was yanked back by a rough hand, followed by a rough, breathless rasp, "Where d-do you think you're going?" Cas brought his eyebrows together, chest rising and falling, desperate for air as well. Dean pulled him closer, taking Cas by the wrist, leading his hand to his lips, "We're not done here." He lulled Cas' long fingers into his mouth, sucking them wet, swirling his tongue and making Cas' cock twitch in need. Cas watched, mesmerized. 

Dean then yanked him down on top of himself, leading the ex-angel's hand to his ass and pushing himself into his hand, rumbling, "Want you to fu-uck me, Cas." Cas quivered, slipping a gentle finger into Dean, keeping his eyes on his face, asking softly, 

"Is this okay?" 

Dean winced but encouraged, "Y-yeah, Cas, s'fine." He licked his lips, closing his eyes and adjusting to the new feeling. Cas carefully moved his finger, working him gently and cautiously, slowly adding another and another finger. Before either of them could even process what was happening, Dean was yanking on Cas' belt and wrapping his legs around his waist, begging to be fucked. 

Cas' mind began to blur, eyes seeming to fog up in the heat that rose off Dean, doing whatever he said, moving and moving until finally, he snapped to full attention and felt himself squeezed by such tight wonderful warmth. Dean threw his head back, letting out a loud cry. Cas remembered what he'd said, grabbing a handful of the sheets and stuffing them into Dean's mouth, he huffed a breathless chuckle, "Shush." 

Cas slowly found his rhythm, rocking his hips back and forth gently into Dean's flushed, tight warm body. He gazed down at the sight before him, seeing his hunter, his Dean he loved so much, gnawing on sheets and whimpering and moaning for him and only him. Cas' chest inflated with some strange sense of pride, to know that right here, right now Dean Winchester belongs to him and only him, and is writhing and being fucked beneath him. 

Cas soon found his way and in no time began to pound into the sputtering green-eyed man, finding such satisfaction in watching such a macho man as Dean whimpering and begging to be fucked. Cas rocked and listened to the priceless sounds of Dean's breath hitching and whimpering, creating long whines and deep groans, faltering between high pleas and low growls. It was perfect. But as all perfect things, it couldn't last forever. 

They collapsed breathlessly beside each other as the last song on Dean's AC/DC cd came to a close. The guitar faded out, then left them in silence, only the sound of their own heaving chests filling the room. Neither of them knew what to say, they'd just changed their relationship from best friends to... Best friends that also.. Engaged in rough sex. Cas peeked over at Dean's face, who was already gazing at him. 

Dean grinned, "So..." 

Cas blushed and chuckled, "So..." 

"That was..." Dean trailed off, running a hand through his sweaty hair. 

"It was." Cas smiled, avoiding his eyes. "Definitely.. That." 

Dean broke the awkwardness and reached over, pulling Cas into his arms. The brunette sighed against his chest with a smile. Dean pressed a gentle kiss to his temple, "Definitely something alright." 

Dean sighed and smiled and as an afterthought yawned, "You're the good things, Cas."

"The good things?" 

"Yeah, man. All the good things."


End file.
